What Iggy Heard
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Iggy heard Fang say something interesting. And it's been eating him ever since. When He and MAx are alone he decide to confront her about it. But how will she react? Set as if the Erasers never took Angel so they all live in the E shaped house in the mountains. FAX ALL THE WAY BUT IGGY'S MY FAVORITE! really random drabble that popped into my head this morning. T for swearing


**IGGY POV:**

"Thanks for making dinner Ig." Max said handing me a plate that I had missed. She'd gone to put the younger kids to bed after dinner.

"No problem." I snickered. "It's not like _you _could have made it."

I had a feeling she was probably glaring at me as I felt around the rim of the sink for dish soap. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Kids are in bed. Fang went to go flying." She said.

_Maybe now?_ I thought. I'd been meaning to ask her about something Fang had said. the only problem was Fang didn't know he said it. "Hey… Max?"

"Yeah Iggy?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I said hesitating. _What if Fang comes home while I'm talking to her?_

"Something wrong?" She asked. Concern laced her voice. _Oh great I jut put Max in mom mode. I need her in friend mode…_

"Everything's fine Max. I need you as_ a friend _at the moment."

"Oh okay. So what's up?" I heard a chair scrap against the floor and smelled chocolate. No doubt she's made herself a mug of her favorite drink and sat down at the table.

"Did you know Fang talks in his sleep?" I asked her.

"No…" I could hear the where-the-heck-did-that-come-from in her voice. "Why?"

"Well he does." I said. "The other night I woke up to use the bathroom and when I came back he was talking. Now most of the time I just ignore him because it's pointless, like his dreams are random and that's what I think he talks about. But every now and then he says something about what happened or what he's been thinking about and well the other day like I said I came back into the room and he was talking-"

"Ig." Wad all she said before I shut up and listened. "I'm sorry but I'm going to lose track of this if you don't get to the point soon."

"He said your name." I confessed. "Max, He said he loved you." _Should I tell her about the moaning too? Hm… that may not be a good idea…_

"Fang… said… he… loved… me?" I could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she tried to make sense of everything. "In his… sleep?"

I nodded. "That's what I heard."

"What else?" she asked me.

"What?"

"You get a look on your face when there's something your not telling me like when I ask you about your bombs. There's something else too!"

"Uh… Well he kind of… moaned… after he said that…"

"Moaned? Wait he moaned like he was in pain or-" She stopped abruptly.

"Defiantly wasn't pain…" I promised her.

"So it was more li…" She stopped again.

"Like… pleasure? I guess…" I leaned on the chair in front of me. She was stunned into silence. "Fang's coming back." I said hearing his wing beats in the distance.

"Uh… Hey Ig… can you go upstairs and do… something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. I'm getting tired anyway. If you do something just do it in your room. I have to share one with Fang and you have your own."

"Shut up Iggy!"

I laughed and started up the stairs as Fang came in through an open window. "Hey guys."

"Hey Fang." I said.

"Uh. Fang can I talk to you?" Max's voice was small.

_Should I… No that would be mean… Oh what the heck, what do I care?_ "USE PROTECTION!" I yelled at them before bolting up the stairs.

"IGGY! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Max was fuming and I collapsed on my bed laughing my brains out.

Once I calmed down I listened. Fang had succeeded in calming her down and was asking her what was going on. "Well Max…" I said to myself. "The next move is yours, lets see what you do with it."

**FANG POV:**

"Jesus Max chill out!" I said. she stopped struggling to get away from me and punch Iggy's lights out. "What were you guys talking about before I got here?"

"Uh…" she took a step away from me and looked at the kitchen floor.

"Well come on? Is there something I need to know about?"

"No- Yes- Maybe? Do people know what they say in their sleep when they wake up?"

"What? I don't know. How would I know that?" I said. _Is she trying to change the subject or did Iggy do something to her head?_ "What was Ig talking about 'Use protection'? I mean I He can be a perv at times but- What?" She was staring at me biting her lip.

"Iggy told me…" She trailed off. "That you talk in your sleep."

"So?" I asked. "Lots of people do. But thanks for telling me. What kind of stuff do I say?"

"Well… According to Iggy… you say… well said…" She turned red and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What? What did I say Max?" _God don't let this be about the reoccurring unicorn dream._

"YOUSAIDYOULOVEME!" She blurted it out so fast I hardly caught it but then her words sank in. _Holy crap the dream from a few nights ago…_

It was true. I had dreams about Max. And they were not always very innocent.

"That's interesting." I said. "Did he tell you… did I say anything else?"

"N- no…" _thank god. _"Accept." _Oh shit_ "You… moaned." _Damn you Iggy! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT!?_

I looked at Max feeling myself get a little red as well. "Uh… I-"

"Is it true?" She asked. I looked at her raising my eyebrows. She shifted her wings nervously. "Do you… love… me?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Two steps forward and I grabbed her smashing my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her and the next thing I new she was kissing back. _Holy- Max is- damn she's a good kisser!_

**MAX POV:**

_Fang Just- Fang just- Now I'm- We're KISSING! JESUS! I didn't think this would happen today! But it feels kind of nice… Mm… I like Fang Kisses… Maybe I should…_

**FANG POV:**

_Is her hand under my SHIRT? Wait is this what Ig meant when he said Use protection? _"Max." I said. She leaned away from me then realized what she was doing.

Her face went from normal toned to beet red in about sixty seconds and she backpedaled halfway across the kitchen. "Fang did we just-?"

"Uh huh." I said. "Did you want to…?"

"What? NO!" She waved her hands in front of her face. "NO! NO! I just…" She turned bright red again. "I like your abs…"

At this I burst out laughing. "Max who knew you could act like such a girl!?"

"Hey! Fang! In case you forgot you're the one having dreams about me! And you're the one who was too chicken to talk to me about it. Instead I had to learn from IGGY of all people!"

I looked up and frowned at her. "That stays between you, me and Ig got it!" I said.

"Fine, fine, I won't tell Gazzy and Nudge about your sleep talking. Angel I make no promises." She said. I couldn't hold her to that one. For all I knew Angel already knew.

I walked up to Her and kissed her again. She kissed me back but this one was quicker. "I'm going to bed." I said.

"Me too." She said.

I raised an eyebrow tempted to tease her once more about Iggy's comment but decided against it. We walked up stairs and said goodnight. I walked into me and Iggy's shared room.

"You go get 'em Tiger." He said smirking.

"Shut up Ig. You talk in your sleep too."

**YAY! MAXIMUM RIDE! So this one is done. BUT CHECK OUT MY POLE! I have an idea for a story but need the help of those of you who enjoy my writing. So VOTE PLEASE! **

**Oh and review! How did you like this?**

**Till next time**

**~PtbK**


End file.
